The prevalence of mobile electronic devices has generated the need for products adapted to store, protect, and display the mobile electronic devices. A variety of products have been devised to meet this need, including folios or cases capable of enclosing a mobile electronic device and/or propping-up the mobile electronic device for hands-free viewing.
However, due to the proliferation of mobile electronic devices such as, for example, tablet computers of varying physical dimensions, there is a need among retailers to offer a case or folio product range capable of storing, protecting, and displaying as many different tablet computers as possible. Furthermore, there is a desire among consumers for a folio or case product range that includes a variety of colors and materials to choose from for any one particular tablet computer. Every product that is stocked by a retailer requires both a capital investment and physical space for housing the inventory. Additionally, each product is routinely assigned a stock keeping unit (SKU). Accordingly, significant amounts of record-keeping, capital investment, and physical space are required to maintain a product inventory capable of storing, protecting, and displaying a given variety of tablet computers. This creates an issue for retailers who wish to offer products capable of storing, protecting, and displaying a greater variety of tablet computers, especially those with limited record-keeping capabilities, physical space, and/or capital resources.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, kit, retail display, method, assembly, or system that addresses one or more of the issues described above, and/or one or more other issues.